


Ezra's Ace of Spades

by MrsDvlDg



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Outside Point of View, death of a card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: Ezra loves the ace of spades, but does the ace love him?  Just a short, funny piece to tickle your funny bone.





	Ezra's Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> One of my boys wants to write better (he's going into sixth grade). To help him with this desire, I occasionally issue a story topic challenge. I sometimes also write a story from the challenge to encourage him. We share our stories with each other. Today, I was watching the first episode of the Magnificent Seven and thought about how much Ezra loves the ace of spades. The summary is the challenge I issued to my son. This story is the one I wrote.

Ezra's Ace of Spades

I know I'm a valuable card. That's evident in how often I'm caressed when I show up in the hands of people as they play a game. My fellow aces also get caressed but there's something almost reverent in their eyes when I show up.

I can handle the caresses and reverence. What I dislike is when that gold-toothed man starts to play with my deck and he's not sitting at a table. I'm shuffled in and out, round and round. I'm pulled out and then spun around and slipped back in among my fellow cards. Up and down in the deck I go. Oh great, here come some children. Now I'm going to be slipped up his sleeve and “miraculously” pulled out from behind some dirty ear.

When I first appear, the children are squealing in delight. Wait! He's telling them to clap to show appreciation for his tricks. Thank goodness. The squealing was painful. Still, I'm feeling ill from all the motion he's putting me through.

Another trick? NO! Here we go again. This time he's blind-folded. Who does he think he's fooling? Why doesn't someone put me out of my misery? Please? All I want is some peace. Just one little bullet. That's all it would....

The End


End file.
